Un disparo en la oscuridad
by Kenji Abigail Bennington
Summary: En este crossover, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson intentarán ayudar al asesino más letal, John Wick, en su búsqueda de un nuevo comienzo, sin embargo habrán situaciones que no favorecen a que los planes se salgan de control.
1. Chapter 1

**Un disparo en la oscuridad**

Justificación:

Días previos a que escribiera esto, me había encontrado un bonito meme de Sherlock y John Wick, así que decidí escribir un fan-fic que reflejara un poco mi gusto por ese meme. Además, de que me encontraba en periodo vacacional y sirvió para distraerme y practicar mi redacción (la cual espero pueda mejorar y me permita comunicar claramente lo que quiero narrar). No sé si esto se extienda mucho o no, pero hare lo posible para evitar dejar la narración inconclusa.

**Capítulo 1: Monedas**

Molly Hopper se encontraba examinando un cuerpo que había llegado dos horas antes a la morgue del Hospital Saint Bartholomew´s. a pesar de ser una tarde lluviosa, no le importaba salir cuando el sol se había ocultado, concentrada en búsqueda de evidencia que le permitiera conocer como hace cuanto había muerto el tipo que se encontraba en la camilla. Pero no se había dado cuenta que Sherlock estaba a su lado observando lo que ella hacía.

\- ¡Sherlock! -dijo nerviosa dejando a lado sus instrumentos- no sabía que estabas aquí ¿pasa algo?

Sherlock puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, se agachó para ver al occiso.

\- 34 años, le dispararon a distancia, por su complexión, un asesino, un poco torpe para pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo él con seguridad- sin esposa, ni hijos. ¡Ja! Molly ya puedes irte a casa.

Molly lo vio un poco asombrada y se sonrojó. Sherlock la vio y apartó rápido su vista. Él sabía que Molly era más tímida de lo normal cuando él estaba presente, y que aún le quería a pesar de lo que pasó años atrás cuando Eurus les jugó una muy mala broma. Molly prosiguió a quitarse la bata y los guantes.

\- ¿Necesitabas algo Sherlock? - dijo Molly.

-Si-respondió- Mycroft me pidió que viniera a ver este cuerpo, no es el único asesinato. Hubo un altercado ayer por la noche, este es el único cuerpo que se ha recogido y Mycroft quiere llegar al final de todo esto.

-Bueno, si Mycroft sabía que el sujeto murió en un altercado ayer ¿por qué fue enviado aquí?

-No lo sé, eso me mantiene intrigado aún. Este hombre murió ahí, sin embargo, su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia otra parte, un hotel en Savoy Way. Antes de que fuera recogido por alguien que trabajaba ahí, Scotland Yard recibió una llamada anónima para que recogiera este cuerpo, dijo que había muerto en un enfrentamiento. Cuando llegaron, el sujeto dispuesto a recoger el cuerpo entró al hotel.

-Vaya, eso es intrigante-respondió Molly llevándose la mano a la barbilla- em ¿vas a quedarte aquí?

-Llamaré a John-dijo evitando la pregunta caminando hacia la puerta- cierto, cuídate Molly.

Molly sonrió, quedándose unos minutos en la misma posición, tras darse cuenta que se hacía tarde, salió del cuarto para ir por sus cosas que estaban en su casillero e irse a casa. El trabajo la había dejado exhausta. Apagó las luces y se fue.

John se encontraba en Baker Street escribiendo en su blog, no podía dar crédito que los visitantes hayan aumentado a 2 millones en menos de una semana. Los casos resultaban interesar a todos, Sherlock aún se molestaba porque John escribía, ya que le parecía bastante aburrido y poco interesante que John escribiera todas y cada una de las anécdotas de los casos. Mientras llevaba el té hacia su boca, recibía una llamada, era Sherlock.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sherlock? - contestó Watson.

-Dime que no hay clientes el día de hoy-respondió irritado.

-Um, vino una niña hace unas dos horas y se fue de inmediato.

-Interesante, necesito que dejes todo lo que estás haciendo, llegaré en un taxi en tres, dos, uno- dijo mientras reía.

John colgó, tomó una chamarra y cerró la puerta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, la señora Hudson iba hacia arriba con un recipiente con unas olorosas galletas recién horneadas.

\- ¡oh! - exclamó la señora Hudson- llevaba estas galletas para ti y Sherlock

-Ahora no señora Hudson-dijo sonriendo John- bueno tomare algunas para el camino.

-Con mucho cuidado chicos-gritó Hudson mientras John cerraba la puerta.

Sherlock abrió la puerta del taxi para que John pudiera entrar, el taxi se dirigió con una velocidad media, el tráfico era terrible, la lluvia no paraba. Holmes, llevó su mano a su abrigo para poder sacar su celular y enviar un mensaje.

\- ¡Ja ja! -río el detective- estos chicos son increíbles.

\- ¿Tus indigentes? -volteó John a verlo- ¿qué pasa Sherl? No has pronunciado palabra alguna desde que subí. ¿de qué se trata este caso ahora?

\- ¿Escuchaste las noticias de un conflicto cerca del hotel en Savoy way? -respondió Holmes mientras veía su celular-

-Me temo que no leí mucho de ello, pero ¿qué hay de interesante.

Holmes procedió a contarle todo lo que conocía del caso, John creía que era un conflicto de pandillas o de un ajuste de cuentas entre unos asesinos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no era así cuando llegaron a su destino y fueron recibidos por Mycroft.

-Hermanito, sí que eres lento-dijo Mycroft- ¡Hola John!

-Mycroft-John asintió y fue interrumpido por la réplica Holmes hacia su hermano

-Cállate Mycroft, estaba investigando tu caso, veo que te fue muy mal en Minsk. ¿te regresaste por esto?

El hermano mayor de los Holmes caminó hacia dentro del edificio donde se encontraba su oficina, su hermano y John lo siguieron.

-Verás hermano, que este caso me tiene intrigado, el hotel donde el cuerpo fue hallado no es cualquier ho…-Mycroft fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-sí, lo sé, no es un hotel que opere de manera convencional, solo un grupo selecto de personas puede hospedarse ahí- Sherlock se sentó, John lo veía incrédulo.

-Tus indigentes-agregó John.

-Se desplazan más rápido y no levantan sospechas -confirmó el detective- uno de ellos trató de pedir alojamiento debido a la lluvia, lo echaron, pero pudo darse cuenta que pagaban con unas monedas algo extrañas, así que, no se trata de un hotel convencional, la gente que llega ahí es parte de una organización secreta. Este asesinato tiene que estar ligado a ese lugar.

El teléfono de Mycroft comenzó a sonar, causando la interrupción de la plática. En esta llamada avisaban al mayor de los Holmes que Scotland Yard recibió una llamada por parte de un trabajador de Saint Bartholomew´s para denunciar que unos sujetos habían entrado para llevarse el cuerpo del occiso sin causar daños o buscar alguna otra cosa más que al cuerpo. El hombre había logrado esconderse debajo de unas camillas para evitar ser visto y asesinado.

Sherlock pensó en Molly, quería llamarle, pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas por su hermano, quien le pidió ir de regreso al hospital y averiguar más sobre lo sucedido. Sherlock y John fueron llevados por un chofer de Mycroft, John lo miró y habló.

-Sherlock ¿te preocupa algo? - cuestionó el doctor.

-No, John. Sea lo que sea, este caso es más interesante de lo que parece, a Mycroft le interesaría conocer por qué esta organización secreta está operando en Londres, aunque no me lo haya pedido. Necesito confirmar unas cosas antes -explicó Sherlock -ahora vamos al hospital, quiero ver si han dejado algo. Por cierto ¿te gustaría ir al lugar donde se dio el conflicto ayer?

-Claro, Sherlock- respondió Watson- ¿estás seguro de que se trata de una organización secreta? ¿y si sólo es un hotel convencional y esas monedas son parte de una membresía o de clientes especiales?

-Lo dudo John, mis fuentes indican que no ven familias intentando hospedarse, para ello necesitamos ir al lugar de los hechos y ver qué encontramos- agregó el detective- vamos.

Cuando llegaron a Barts, Holmes buscó pistas que lo llevaran a deducir cuantas personas habían entrado.

-Fueron tres, dos hombres de 1.85 y 1.80 respectivamente-dijo Holmes mientras seguía agachado con su lupa tratando de encontrar más, sacó de su abrigo sus instrumentos y tomó una muestra de cada huella de zapato dejada por los ladrones- bien, el tercer hombre de 1.78 cm de estatura. Necesitamos analizar esto.

Se adentraron al laboratorio para poder analizar las muestras que había tomado, John observaba lo que Sherlock. A veces no podía entender como Sherlock lograba ubicar escenarios criminales a través de unas huellas, le resultaba interesante.

-genial, las malditas huellas no me llevan más que a asfalto y…-Sherlock se vio interrumpido por algo que llamó su atención-John, tenemos que irnos. Odio perder el tiempo cuando no encuentro lo que quiero

-seguro, ¿vamos a la zona donde se dieron los hechos ayer'-preguntó John.

-Sí, ahí debe haber más que una pista-respondió Sherlock mientras se ponía su abrigo- John, quiero que vayas a Savoy Way y veas la actividad que hay ahí, cuantas personas salen y entran, si llevan niños o mascotas, después ve a Baker Street y espérame ahí.

Ambos salieron de Barts y tomaron taxis separados, John hacia Savoy Way y Sherlock hacia Albion Mews. Cuando Sherlock llegó, la zona estaba cerrada para evitar que el transito pasara por ahí. Se adentró al edificio abandonado, caminó por los pasillos con una pequeña linterna de bolsillo, el ambiente era frío, la tarde había sido lluviosa. A Sherlock le resultaba misterioso no encontrar los casquillos de balas, mucho menos que Scotland Yard haya recogido algún cuerpo en la escena del crimen, las personas que pasaban por ahí en sus coches aseguraban ver y escuchar los disparos, sin embargo, no se encontró nada. Buscó en su celular las personas desaparecidas en las últimas 24 horas, pero no había registro alguno que le permitiera enlazar los hechos con lo consultado.

Holmes siguió caminando, hasta llegar a un espacio entre unas tablas que estaban rotas, se agachó para revisar si algún cartucho había quedado escondido ahí, con su lampara y algo brillante llamó su atención, debajo de ellas, en un pequeño charco de agua había una moneda de oro, sacó de su abrigo una bolsa pequeña y la depositó dentro. Siguió buscando, pero no encontró más. Salió del edificio abandonado y tomó un taxi de regreso a Baker Street si antes llamar a John.

-John, he encontrado algo- dijo Sherlock- ¿has encontrado algo?

-No creerás lo que vi ahí- respondió al otro lado el también médico-bueno si lo creerás, tus sospechas apuntan a que son ciertas.

-Y lo que yo encontré tal vez sea la pieza que faltaba en este rompecabezas-Sherlock sonrió sacando la moneda de su bolsillo.

-Te veo luego- dijo John despidiéndose.

Sherlock guardó su celular y sacó la moneda, la observó aun con la bolsa y vio que esta no era una moneda convencional. En una cara había un león frente a unos rayos de sol con la leyenda "Ens Causa Sui"y en la otra. una mujer sosteniendo un ramo en una mano y una espada con escudo en la otra, acompañada de la inscripción "Ex Unitate Vires." Llegó a Baker Street, pagó el taxi y entró al 221B cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido subió las escaleras, llamó a John, pero este no respondió, Sherlock temió que alguien lo descubriera y lo siguiera del hotel a Baker Street.

-¡John! ¡John! - gritó Sherlock empujando la puerta de su apartamento. Sin embargo, John estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

Sherlock no hizo demasiado ruido para despertarlo, se sentó en el suyo y sacó la moneda de su abrigo, la observó por unos minutos, era una moneda de oro no cabía duda ¿su valor?, no podía saberlo, pero podía ayudarle a esclarecer algunas cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. La concentración de Holmes se vio interrumpida cuando su celular sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo y respondió, a su vez el sonido despertó a John.

\- ¡Bah! Por favor- gruñó Sherlock

\- ¡Qué pasa? - dijo Watson.

-Mycroft, no puede esperar-dijo guardando su celular y llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿qué viste ahí?

-En las dos horas que estuve ahí pude darme cuenta de:

Todas las personas que salen y entran en ese hotel tienen alrededor de 26 a 45 años, muy formales, elegantes, ninguna familia se hospeda ahí, tienen sus propios autos y solo uno de ellos abordó un taxi.

-Dime que anotaste las placas de ese mismo-dijo Sherlock acercándose más a John, este sacó de sus pantaloncillos un papel y se lo dio al detective.

-Muy bien John, esto nos puede ayudar, yo encontré esto-dijo mientras le enseñaba la moneda a Watson- esto es la clave para entrar ahí y averiguar qué significa.

\- ¿Está en latín? -cuestionó John

-Sí, "ex Unitate Vires" de la unidad, fuerza y "Ens Causa Sui" causado dentro de sí mismo, esta moneda esconde más que latín, John y nos llevará ahí-Holmes tomó su celular- el juego comenzó.

Sherlock hizo una llamada, John pensaba que su compañero no dormiría hasta resolver el caso porque Mycroft se lo había pedido, pero sabía que Sherlock no sobreviviría un día sin la adrenalina que le provocaba averiguar todo sobre un crimen, los años a lado de Holmes le parecían aún mejores que el poco tiempo que estuvo en el servicio militar en Afganistán, sin embargo, John era consciente que sin su regreso inmediato no hubiera conocido al detective.

-Muy bien John-dijo Sherlock carraspeando

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - respondió John acomodándose en el sofá

-He llamado a la base de taxis preguntando por el chofer que maneja el taxi con el número de placas que me diste- explicaba el detective- la persona que me atendió me dijo que en sus registros no se encuentra ningún taxi con ese número.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos? - preguntó John acercándose hacia él

-Saldremos, vamos John- ordenó Holmes mientras se tomaba su abrigo, John corrió tras de él, ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron con el amanecer. Tomaron un taxi, Sherlock pidió que los bajaran una cuadra antes del hotel.

-John, ¿recuerdas al hombre que manejaba y a la persona que abordó el taxi? - cuestionó Sherlock mientras caminaba

-Si, el taxista era un hombre muy elegante, de unos 33 años, cabello corto, de hecho, su vestimenta era poco habitual a un taxista en Londres, el sujeto que lo abordó era un hombre de…- John se vio interrumpido por algo que llamó su atención a la espalda de su compañero- Sherlock ahí están ambos.

-Muy bien John- volteó el detective- en cuanto baje del taxi nosotros subiremos, no puede negarse a llevarnos.

Ambos caminaban hacia el hotel mirando hacia la calle, ambos disimulaban buscar un taxi, en cuanto el sujeto se bajó del mismo al que planearon subirse, Sherlock gritó.

\- ¡Taxi! - Sherlock corrió junto con John para alcanzarlo y abordarlo, cuando esto ocurrió el pasajero abrió la puerta para que ambos pudieran subir.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo Watson sonriente- es difícil encontrar un taxi en servicio a esta hora.

-larga noche- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía- tengan un buen día.

-Buen día- respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa mientras subía al taxi.

-Eh, yo… si buen día- respondió John subiendo tras su amigo.

-Buen día- saludó Holmes

-Buen día- respondió el chofer- ¿a dónde los llevo?

-Al Hospital Saint Batholomews, por favor- dijo Sherlock sin titubeos- John vamos por un café antes de entrar al hospital.

John volteó sorprendido porque Sherlock no acostumbraba pedir algún café al comienzo del día, es más le resultaba extraño que su amigo comiera, quizá ahora tenía hambre y quería algo para llenar el vacío que había en su estómago. En ese mismo instante Sherlock se agachó levantando algo, John lo volteó a ver desconcertado.

-Bien llegamos-dijo Sherlock llevando su mano izquierda a su abrigo- vamos John.

Sherlock pagó, despidiéndose del conductor, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -dijo John- ¿Sherlock?

-El hombre con vestimenta elegante no es un conductor como los otros manejando un taxi-respondió el detective- llevaba un arma y no iba a dudar en usarla en cuanto nos diéramos cuenta que no es un taxista típico de Londres.

\- ¿Qué, ¿cómo sabes eso? - respondió John desconcertado

-Es obvio que trabaja para el hombre que bajó frente al hotel-dijo Sherlock aun revisando su celular- no tiene esposa ni hijos, ¿cómo lo sé? No hay anillo ni fotos, mucho menos un celular que este a su vista, además de que no es casualidad que tanto por la mañana como por la noche sea quien traslade al hombre.

John lo veía asombrado

-Además, el hombre pagó con una moneda similar a la que encontré ayer, otra se le cayó y la recogí- dijo sacando ambas monedas- este es todo un caso, dije lo del café y en cuanto lo hice el sujeto quitó su mano del volante y la llevó a su lado derecho como si fuera a sacar un arma.

\- ¡Asombroso! - exclamó John- ¿y ahora qué procede? ¿vas a devolver la moneda?

-Si, pero para eso necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más- dio un suspiró mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto- dentro de unos minutos tendremos más noticias.

Sherlock estaba un poco confundido porque ahora tendría que trabajar con alguien a quien no había visto en años, Irene Adler, días antes de que Sherlock tomara el caso, ambos habían salido a cenar. Irene le estaba agradecida y en cuanto Holmes requiriera su ayuda, ella estaría dispuesta a apoyarlo, como si fueran buenos amigos, no obstante, John no estaba enterado de esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Un chofer incómodo.**

Del otro lado de donde se encontraban Sherlock y John, Irene Adler salió con un vestido blanco, zapatos altos y un buen abrigo contra el frío, en cuanto vio un taxi le dio una señal para que este se detuviera.

-A la Galería Nacional, por favor-indicó Adler al conductor- un buen día, ¿no es así?

-Claro- respondió el mismo hombre que había llevado a Sherlock y John minutos atrás al hospital de Barts- ¿trabaja usted ahí?

-No, una visita casual-respondió ella con una sonrisa- nunca le había visto por aquí ¿es usted nuevo?

El hombre parecía incomodarse con la pregunta que lanzó Adler, la vio por el espejo retrovisor tratando de evadir la pregunta.

\- ¿qué pasa? -dijo sorprendida- disculpe si mi pregunta le recordó algo triste para usted, ¿puedo enmendarlo?

-no, sólo evite hacer preguntas, ya llegaremos a su destino- dijo el hombre con enfado

Irene estaba a punto de disculparse con el hombre cuando un auto embistió al taxi, el golpe estrepitoso aturdió a Adler, mientras que al conductor lo dejó inconsciente. El accidente fue en una calle con poco tránsito por lo que no había autos durante el choque, Adler intentaba recobrar el movimiento poco a poco para salir de ahí, cuando iba a tomar su celular para llamar a emergencias, un hombre de traje negro se acercó al coche, abrió la puerta del conductor y sacó al hombre, Adler tomó su celular lo más rápido posible para llamar o enviar un texto a Holmes, sin embargo el hombre regresó en cuanto vio lo que Irene estaba a punto de hacer.

-Yo no haría eso -dijo el hombre- váyase, no diga nada de lo que vio aquí. ¡corra!

Adler tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de ahí, pero ella quería saber más de lo que había ocurrido, así que se ocultó tras de un coche estacionado, pudo ver que el hombre que la llevaba en el taxi se levantó poco a poco, pero una bala le atravesó el hombro. El hombre del arma lo levantó y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja como si las paredes pudieran escuchar. Adler no pudo escuchar nada de lo que discutían, en cuanto pudo se fue de ahí corriendo para evitar ser vista y ser privada de la vida.


End file.
